Welcome 2 Sakura Haruno's Behavior Fix Summer
by iamRAWRkaythanks
Summary: AU. SasuSakuIta TRIANGLE..ish. Sakura Haruno has been sent to her aunt’s house to work, because of bad behavior. ‘Mom…? It’s Sakura. Things are miserable here, but I don’t want to go home.” Traces of GaaOC, NaruHina. on hold.
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone. **

**I'm bringing you all a new story...it's not like i have six other current story projects, right?**

**Right.**

**Well, this one wouldn't stop bothering me until I started writing it, and it's still bothering me. So...we'll see where this one goes.**

**this is a back-up story...my first love triangle. I'm a little worried about where it's going, but...I think it'll turn out alright.**

**Summary: _AU. SasuSakuIta. Sakura Haruno has been sent to her aunt's house, because of bad behavior. 'Mom...? It's Sakura. Life here is miserable, but I don't want to go home.'_**

**So buckle up, everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nutin.**

**NOTE: Sasuke does NOT make an appearance in this chapter, but he will be next chapter...or the chapter after that. **

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Welcome 2 Sakura Haruno's Behavior Fix Summer**_

_**Prologue.**_

A dejected pink-haired, emerald green-eyed female glared at anyone who dared to make eye contact with her in the terminal.

Why was she here?

The most common thing teens got grounded for (or, at least, the most common thing SHE got grounded for)-school.

"_Sakura Haruno, what is WITH your report card?"_

"_Mom, my teachers hate me."_

"_Whether they hate you or not, you have got to get better grades! I WILL NOT accept C's and D's!"_

"_But, mom-"_

'_And your FRIENDS! Those people you hang out with are atrocious!"_

"_Kin, Tayuya, Sakon, Dosu, Zaku, Kabuto, and Kimmimaro aren't bad people, mom!"_

"_Yes they are!"_

"_But, mom-"_

"_No buts! I am sending you to your aunt's house to work until your behavior improves. Hopefully this will change your attitude!"_

So here she was, Sakura Haruno, Queen bad girl of her school, West Academy, waiting in the airport terminal for her plane to hell.

_Clickcheck. "Good morning everyone. Flight 827 is now leaving."_

Good morning everyone. Flight 827, to the middle of nowhere, also known as H.E.L.L., is now leaving. Did we mention that it's going to NOWHERE?

Sakura was NOT going to enjoy her summer.

Summer was supposed to be fun. Hanging out with your friends, going to the mall, boy-hunting, going to the beach.

None of which would probably happen in the middle of nowhere.

Sakura sighed, shoving a lock of her hair behind her ear, grabbing her carry-on bag and heading for the plane.

Well, she would just have to rough it out, then.

She huffed, tossing her head.

She would show her mom just who was in charge.

* * *

Chapter One.

"AAAAAAAAACHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOO-!" Someone sneezed two rows back.

Murmurs filled the plane.

Sakura sighed, typing away on her trusty laptop.

She was getting a headache.

All because her mom had picked the worst plane on earth to send her away to H.E.L.L. on.

At least no one was sitting on either side of her.

(though, that might just have been because of the looks she gave the other passengers).

"Time to check my e-mail," She mused.

**INBOX (19)**

FROM: theSOUNDofMUSIC

SUBJECT: Miss you!

FROM: bOnEsThAtWiLlHuRtU

SUBJECT: Good-bye

FROM: thedOctOr

SUBJECT: find out medical practices wherever you're going for me?

FROM: dOsUrOcKsX

SUBJECT: come back soon!

FROM: missFLUT3

SUBJECT: missing you already

FROM: 2headz

SUBJECT: don't get in2 troubl3

FROM: electricZAKU

SUBJECT: …what they said

There were others, but she didn't care about them. Happily, she clicked on Zaku's e-mail and set herself about to reading.

TO: missDARKcheRRY

FROM: electricZAKU

SUBJECT: …what they said

Sakura-

If I could, I would make sure your mom would never see daylite again.

We need you here.

We're going to suffer w/out you.

Make it through so you can come back soon,

Zaku

TO: missDARKcheRRY

FROM: 2headz

SUBJECT: don't get in2 troubl3

Dear

!-.-.+Dark):-:(Saku+.-.-!

Hurry up and get home. Don't get in2 ANY troubl3 bcuz then ull have 2 stay longer and we, Tayuya and Kin in particular, already miss you.

I don't have 2 say anything else, cuz u got me.

From

#/&'Sakon'&/#

TO: missDARKcheRRY

FROM: missFLUT3

SUBJECT: missing you already

Hey Saku.

Sakon's being kind of emotional…and although Dosu, Zaku, Kimmimaro, and Kabuto are being stiff and indifferent about it, they are missing you too.

I'm NOT going to make myself sound like a dumb, preppy girl…but, damn, do I miss you! You're like the glue that sticks us altogether

(shit, I'm sounding like that preppy, stupid-ass girl Jami! Ugh! No!)

-Tayuya

Sakura laughed, selected Tayuya's message, and moved it to a folder labeled FROM TAYUYA.

She browsed through the rest of her messages, moved them to the proper folders, and then set down to composing a reply to Tayuya.

TO: missFLUT3

FROM: missDARKcheRRY

SUBJECT: RE: missing you already

Yu-yu!

Awwwww I feel so loved, with all of you.

I miss you too! I wish I wasn't here, on this plane, going to the middle of…nowhere…yeah. FUN. Hopefully there will be, at LEAST, semi-cute guys there.

You're NOT preppy. Don't worry about it…you're, like (I want 2 punch them every time they say like) the opposite of preppy.

…That was CLICHÉ.

(NOT JAMI! NO!)

This plane is horrible. I'm already sick to my stomach, and nobody's sitting next to me…or in the seat next to me.

Window seat, baby.

There's this one guy who won't stop FUCKING SNEEZING!

Oh and I have a transfer in another city in the middle of nowhere…something about an Utah, they say.

Great.

-Sakura

Sakura hit send, shut down her laptop, and put it away.

"_Please put away all electronic devices. Twenty minutes 'til we land in Salt Lake City, Utah."_

'…FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" Some guy yelled loudly.

Sakura smirked. Looked like someone had the wrong plane ticket.

At least someone was having a worse day then her.

* * *

"No, mother, IT'S NOT HERE YET!" Itachi Uchiha nearly shouted into his phone, pacing about. This plane was ten minutes late! Where was it?

"Look, mother, the plane will be here soon so I need to get off."

"Good-_bye_."

The twenty-one year-old hung up his phone, looking around. He was going to be late home, and his father wasn't going to be happy. Or his mother. But his mother had expressed her feelings over the phone.

The Uchiha male ran a hand threw his hair. Girls fainted right and left.

He had this affect on them. He stepped over countless female bodies and made his way to a desk.

"When is flight 827 to Denver getting here?" He asked.

The female behind the desk batted her eyelashes at him. "It's here, it's just getting ready to unload passengers from San Francisco. There'll be a thirty minute waiting period before people getting on and re-boarding to Denver will be allowed on.

Great. Just what he needed.

The doors opened, and people began to file out.

"DAMMIT, MOVE IT!" A female voice yelled.

"But, babe-' Some guy said.

"I don't know you! What are you doing? Get away from me or I'll kick you in the balls, you ass!"

Itachi's eyebrow raised. The female had pink hair and emerald green eyes, and she had just walked off Flight 827. She didn't look like she was going to go anywhere, anyway, so maybe it was time to make himself known…

* * *

"I just-"

"I suggest you do what she asks,' A deep, male voice said by the pervert's side. Sakura blinked, to see one of the most handsome guys she's ever seen.

_Oh wow._

'Uh-" The pervert scampered.

The guy turned to her. "Was he bothering you?"

'Obviously," She snapped. "And so are you. So you can just…go away."

_Need to keep up the rough exterior._

The man chuckled, extending a hand. 'Itachi Uchiha."

She stared at his hand.

"It's not going to bite."

"I know that," She growled.

He smirked.

"Sakura Haruno," She said after some more careful consideration, slipping her hand in his. They shook hands, and he sat beside her.

"Going to Colorado?"

"Maybe."

"Obviously you are, or else you wouldn't be sitting here, waiting for flight 827 to re-board."

"Humph."

He smirked.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**If you are all mad at me because Sasuke is not in here yet, please be patient. Originally it was just going to be Sakura but I saw the oppurtunity to slip Itachi in so I did so. And we all love it when Sasuke gets mad at his older brother because...well I won't ruin it for you yet.**

**Please Review.**

**No flames, thanks anyways!**

**Constructive critisim will be accepted.**

**Ja ne,**

**Lady Maybelle of Confusion**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, everyone! -waves-**

**The first chapter was a test. If people liked it, and the story idea, I would continue. At least five reviews, I told myself. And look-there we go. Five reviews for chapter one.**

**However, I would like more then five reviews for this chapter, please.**

**This will probably be the last update for a week and a half, unless I suddenly get an idea in my mind and start writing it again.**

**Yay vaca!!**

**Time to thank my five reviewers.**

**Crazy Gal42. _Theblackroseofkonoha. _deedee2034. _Sierra.luvs.Parker-kun. _Lost-and-not-found.**

**_All reviews will be herein replied to in a Review Reply. Thanks for understanding..._**

**What, you don't understand?**

**OK..._i don't have the time (or patience) to write down all of your names and replies to your review in these author notes._**

**Also, I know you all would like to just go on reading the story.**

**_Disclaimer: _I _own _nothing relating _to _Naruto;that _includes _the characters.**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Welcome 2 Sakura Haruno's Behavior Fix Summer**_

_**Chapter Two.**_

Sakura tapped her pen against her notebook, impatient.

Fifteen more minutes.

Fifteen more minutes.

And one helluva annoying guy sitting right next to her.

Who, from the information she had gathered, had a superior complex and a tendency to smirk every damn moment of his life.

Great.

Just what she needed.

He was looking at her, and it creeped her out.

She glared at him, and turned her head to her ticket before she could see him smirk.

_Brrrring._

_Brrring._

Sakura looked at him-was was his name? Itachi…?-and rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Hello?" came over the phone, all crackly and staticy.

"Itachi," he said calmly.

"Hello, Sasuke. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Sasuke Uchiha huffed into the phone. His older brother was being a jerk again.

"Where are you?"

"Waiting to board the plane. Where else would I be? If I was on the plane, I wouldn't-"

'I thought you would be home already!" Sasuke hissed.

"No, no, something came up, foolish little brother. I'm heading to Colorado."

"COLORADO? What are you doing _there_?"

'Many interesting, things, oh, by the way mom says you have to come-"

"_**ABSOLUTELY NOT!**_"

"She didn't give you a choice."

"NO!" Sasuke screamed into the phone, flipping it shut and throwing it across the room.

It didn't break, because it landed on a pile of clothes.

He swore unpleasantly.

* * *

Itachi looked at his phone, shrugged, and turned it off. He looked towards his left, to Sakura, only to see that-

-She was walking towards the doors to get into the airplane.

He stood up, grabbed his bag, and walked towards the gate.

Smirking at the attendant, he passed his ticket over to her. The attendant smiled shyly.

He always loved playing with the females who were attracted to him.

…And the ones who weren't (there weren't many of those, though).

He walked down the ramp and into the plane. He looked at his ticket. First class. Second row…

He smirked as he looked at his seat partner. "Nice to see you again."

Sakura Haruno looked up at him.

"Fuck," she said.

* * *

Now, if she had said that she wasn't surprised when they told her she was sitting in first class, she would've been lying. Her mother was cheap. There was only one person who could've done this…Mei Haruno…her aunt.

Her aunt truly loved her. Which is why she probably agreed to 'fix' Sakura. And this first class thing was another way of showing her love.

Sakura's aunt always did things in big packages.

But now, putting her in first class was going to make this trip hell.

"You. What are you-"

"This is my seat," He said, gesturing towards the empty seat next to her, a smirk on his face.

_I really do want to slap that smirk off his face. _"Humph."

"…Does that mean you admit defeat?" Itachi smirked.

Sakura glared at him. "_**NO."**_

His smirk only grew.

_Great. I have to spend an hour-and-a-half flight with one of the biggest jerks I ever met in my life…besides Kidomaru. Kami I hated him…I'm glad he changed schools…wait this Itachi guy is saying something._

"Hmm?' Sakura said.

He smirked. "Do you live in Colorado?"

"No."

"…Then do you have family in Colorado?"

'Obviously."

"So you live in San Francisco."

"Shut up, stalker."

He smirked. "I was just trying to be polite."

"Well your being annoying. So shut up and leave me ALONE!"

"…It's not very nice to yell on a plane."

"Pfft."

"So THAT'S your admit defeat phrase."

* * *

"_We are now landing in Denver, Colorado."_

Finally. It only took FOREVER, Sakura thought as she tapped her fingers impatiently.

A hand covered hers. "Stop,' Itachi said.

'Stop what?" She snapped.

"Tapping your fingers. It's annoying."

'YOU'RE ANNOYING!"

"Shhhhhhhhhh!" Several people glared.

Itachi smirked as Sakura only pouted.

A _thud_ and the feeling of hitting something announced (quite happily and, in Sakura's mind, evilly) that they had officially landed.

"_Welcome to Denver, Colorado, folks. The time is now…"_

"Folks?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Don't ask me. I don't know," Itachi said.

"I WASN'T asking YOU!" She hissed, glaring at him.

He simply smirked.

* * *

Meanwhile, the other Uchiha brother was getting bothered by his 'so-called' 'best-friend'.

"STOP CALLING ME NARUTO!"

"But I really need your advice teme!" Naruto Uzumaki whined over the phone.

Sasuke sighed. "No."

'But-"

"Even if I were to give you advice I couldn't help you physically because I am leaving in two days."

"What? Two days? YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME TEME! I NEED YOU!"

Sasuke sighed irritably, massaging his temples, having turned the blond onto loudspeaker as soon as he started to ramble.

'NARUTO, SHUT UP!"

"You're so mean teme," Sasuke could hear the pout in Naruto's voice.

"Stop pouting, dobe."

"How do you know-"

'I have my ways, dobe."

"STOP CALLING ME DOBE, TEME!"

"Hnn. Dobe."

"TEME!"

"Dobe. "

"TEME!"

'Dobe."

"TEME!"

"Dobe."

"TEME!"

"Dobe."

"TE-"

"NARUTO IF YOU'RE GOING TO ARGUE WITH SASUKE OVER THE PHONE YOU COULD JUST GO OVER TO HIS HOUSE AND DO SO!" screamed Naruto's sister, Meina, through the phone.

'…that's a good idea," Naruto said to his sister.

Sasuke sighed. Naruto was SUCH a _dobe_.

"…Where are you going, teme?"

"Colorado, dobe."

'What's to see in Colorado, teme?"

"Dunno, dobe. Itachi is there so my mom is forcing me to go."

'you're brother's there, teme?"

"Yes, dobe."

"You're brother's weird, teme."

"NARUTO STOP CALLING YOUR BEST FRIEND A TEME, YOU IDIOT!"

"But, Meina-"

"NO! I WILL NOT HAVE THAT UNDER MY ROOF!"

"But he IS a teme, Meina!"

"NARUTO SHUT UP BEFORE I GROUND YOU!"

"YOU CAN GROUND ME!?" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke sighed. The wonders of speakerphone.

* * *

Sakura growled exasperatedly. Itachi had been following her ever since they had gotten off the plane.

STALKER!

She walked off the escalator and towards the baggage claim. She swiftly grabbed her baggage and looked around for her aunt. Itachi had finally stopped stalking her.

"SAKURA!"

She whipped around. There was her aunt, waving at her.

"AUNT MEI!"

"Sakura!"

'I missed you!" The two hugged.

"…MEI?"

The two broke apart. Itachi was staring at them.

"Itachi?"

"You two know each other? WHAT THE FUCK?"

"Sakura," Mei Haruno reprimanded.

"Haruno…I should've known,' Itachi smirked. "She's your niece."

"Yes. How do you two…?"

'We met on the plane."

'Oh."

"…" Sakura stared blankly at them. "How do YOU TWO know each other?"

'Itachi?"

'Yes!"

"His family, the Uchihas, are our next door neighbors!" Mei said cheerfully.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**And...End.**

**So, Sasuke appeared. Yay, now all of you won't kill me for a lack of Sasuke in the story so far... YAYZ!**

**I really love Sauske and Naruto's friendship. Itz so crazish. It makes me laugh. Tee hee.**

**Ooooooh...there goes my inner fangirl. -sweatdrop-**

**Anyways...all of those of you who have read one of my stories before know what I'm about to say now.**

**REVIEW BUT NO FLAMES!**

**I hate flames. Teh are so gross and sticky and sweaty-ish (don't ask...seriously) and make me feel sad bcuz that means those people don't like my stories...and I normally go into a period of time where I stop writing that story for, like, five months. And i go into my emo corner. -hides-**

**Ja ne,**

**Lady Maybelle of Confusion**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone. **

**I'm back again.**

**Sorry for the long-ish span of time in between this chapter and last chapter; my muse was being _difficult _because she was insiting I work on a oneshot... (that has yet to be published)**

**Yeah...**

**Anyways...ten reviews last chapter! Woo...although I've get more for some of my other stories.**

**Eh, whatever.**

**Reviewers, thank you.**

**sakura247. _Theblackroseofkonoha. _Deidara-Ani-chan. _GypsyMagick. _Lost-and-not-found. _Crazy Gal42. _Me and Gaara 4ever. _Minion 101. _Naruto Uzamaki Luver. _Lady of Dreams and Nightmares. _**

**So thank you, one and all...ish!**

**Lol.**

**Time for more character interaction...**

**I know you are all excited about that, aren't ya?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...NOTHING, GET THAT? Good.**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Welcome 2 Sakura Haruno's Behavior Fix Summer**_

_**Chapter Three.**_

_Three Days Later_

Sakura collapsed on her bed, sweaty and tired from another long day of work. Today her aunt had her pulling weeds and planting things.

"SAKURA!" Her aunt yelled.

"Yes auntie?"

"Hurry up and get dressed! We're having guests over! And if you have a dress you better wear it!"

'I have to take a shower first!" She yelled back.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!"

Sakura got off her bed and into her closet, looking around for one of the few dresses that she actually liked.

"Ah ha…there you are," She said.

She grabbed it and ran into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

_Click_.

* * *

Sasuke glared at his brother. "No."

"Why not?" Itachi asked like he had no idea what was going through Sasuke's head.

"I hate you,' Sasuke informed Itachi.

"I'm aware of that."

"Are you?"

'Yes."

"Hnn."

Itachi smirked. _Victory._

* * *

"God I already hate things here," Sakura said over the phone to her best friend, Tayuya. "I just got done _working_ in my aunt's garden and I just took a shower and now we're having a _formal dinner_."

'Well, fuck. Why are you having a formal dinner?"

"I don't know…some friends of my aunt's," Sakura sighed.

"Damn."

"Mmm…Did I tell you about the annoying stalker on the plane?"

"Nope. Just about 'fucking sneezer'."

"Oh…yeah. Anyways, there was this guy who was STALKING me! And he's my next door-OH. MY. GOD!!" Sakura shrilled, just realizing something.

"…Er…what?" Tayuya asked.

"It could be _fucking him_ who's coming over tonight! Shiiiiiiit!" She muttered. "I really hate him."

"I couldn't tell," Tayuya said dryly.

"SHUT UP TAYUYA!"

"…Is he cute?"

"Eh? Kinda…"

"_Kinda_?"

"…OK, he's hot."

"Like, _fucking_ hot or-"

"TAYUYA! Can we stop talking about this please?" Sakura begged. She looked in the mirror. Her face was bright red.

"Fine, fine,' Tayuya begrudgingly stopped talking about it.

"…So, what are you wearing?"

"Well, for starters…it's a dress."

Silence.

And then she heard Tayuya shout, "SAKON! SAKURA'S GOING SOFT ON US!"

"I'm NOT going _soft_!" Sakura hissed. "I was forced to bring it and Aunt Mei said to wear it tonight!"

"Blah blah _blah_," Tayuya said. "That still doesn't change the fact that you're wearing a dress."

She heard a snicker.

"…Yu-yu…"

"Ya Sakura?"

"Am I on speakerphone?"

"…Er…"

"DAMMIT TAYUYA!"

And she hung up.

_Click_.

* * *

Sasuke sighed, pushing the doorbell again.

They had been waiting five minutes.

"AGH! WHERE'S THE FUCKING FRONT DOOR!" A female voice screamed from inside the house.

"SAKURA!"

"SORRY!"

Sasuke looked at Itachi.

"What?"

"…You never told me Mei had someone else visiting."

"Really? Sorry. It must've slipped my mind…"

"Hnn," Sasuke glared.

"Foolish little brother, your glares cannot compete with me."

"Hnn."

"AHA! FOUND IT!" The front door flew open, nearly smacking Sasuke in the face. "Sor-YOU!" The female narrowed her eyes.

Sasuke looked at the pink-haired, emerald-green eyed female in front of him. Her pink hair was gathered in a bun, she was wearing navy high-heels, and a denim dress that hugged her every figure.

_Damn_, he thought.

"So we meet again," Itachi smirked at the female in front of him.

"Whatever. Stalker," She whispered the last word under her breath, but Sasuke still heard her.

He was extremely amused that someone would call his brother a stalker. But how did he know her…?

The female's gaze slid over to his, and their eyes locked.

"Allow me to introduce my younger brother, Sasuke," Itachi said. "Sasuke, this is Sakura Haruno, Mei's niece."

"Nice to meet you," She said.

He smirked. "Hnn."

Her eyes narrowed, and she spun around. "Jerks. Come in, and don't forget to shut the front door!" She disappeared around a corner.

"She's spunky, isn't sh-"

"OW! GODDAMMIT!"

"SAKURA!" Mei reprimanded, step into the living room, calling her words up the staircase.

"SORRY, AUNT MEI!"

Their gracious host turned to them and smiled. "Hello you two. Sasuke, I…_hear _that you've already met my niece, so introductions aren't in order."

"Aa."

She sighed. "Please try to use full sentences in my house…?"

"…Fine," Sasuke grumbled.

Itachi smirked. Sasuke glared. Itachi continued to smirk.

* * *

Sakura raced up to her room, and dialed Tayuya.

"Yo."

"I WAS RIGHT!" She wailed into the phone.

"…Er…about…what?" Tayuya asked.

"The annoying stalker guy who's my next door neighbor; he IS the one who was coming over to dinner!"

"_Was_?"

"They're already here!"

"_They_?"

"Yes; he has a younger brother!"

"…Is he hot?"

"TAYUYA, PLEASE TRY TO FOCUS HERE!"

"What's to focus about? You have two fucking hot guys-assuming that the younger one is fucking hot as well, which I'm pretty sure he is, because of your reaction-in your house for the night! This calls for flirting!"

"…Tayuya."

"Yup?"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH, YOU RETARD!" Sakura screamed into the phone.

"…That hurt, Saku."

"DEAL WITH IT, GODDAMMIT!" And she hung up.

…Not that she had anything against God…or anything.

…Yeah…

* * *

Mei calmly sipped on her tea, waiting for Sakura to come back down. Across from her, Itachi was sitting in a chair, a coffee cup in his hand, and Sasuke was lounging on the couch.

"AGH!" _Thud, thump, CRASH!"_

"Sakura, are you OK hon?" Mei asked without even looking up from her book.

"YEAH, I'M FI-OW! FUCKING SHIT!" The pink-haired teen cursed, limping into the living room and collapsing on a chair, holding her ankle.

"You sure? And stop cussing," Mei said, not even looking at her niece.

'Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry," Sakura said, not looking at her aunt.

Itachi and Sasuke simply stared.

_Ding!_

"Dinner's ready!" Mei announced with a smile on her face, and the four rose from their seats-with some difficulty on Sakura's part.

"OW! STUPID CHAIR LEG!"

"Sakura," Mei sighed.

"Sorry!" Sakura turned around to face her aunt, and, in the process, ran face-first into a wall.

Sakura opened her mouth.

Mei glared.

Sakura shut her mouth.

* * *

"So, Sasuke, how is school?" Mei asked pleasantly as the four ate the steak Mei had prepared.

"Fine."

"And how are your parents?"

"Fine."

Sakura and Itachi sweatdropped.

Itachi paused, setting down his fork. "Mei…I hope you wouldn't call this intruding…but…"

"What is it, Itachi?"

"Sasuke and I were hoping…we could stay here for a few weeks."

Sakura choked.

"WHAAAAAAAT?"

"Er, well…" Mei said, with a confused look on her face.

"Our house, contrary to what our parents thought, isn't finished yet. Sasuke and I having been staying in a hotel for the past few days. So, if it isn't too much trouble…?"

"Hmmm…well…I suppose it's not too much trouble…" Mei said.

"It would only be for two weeks or so," Itachi said.

Sakura's face had been drained of color.

Itachi was smirking.

As was Sasuke.

"…Yes. You may," Mei said.

Sakura fainted.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**OH NO, OUR HERIONE IS DOWN!**

**SOMEONE CALL 911!**

**Lol.**

**...I think i got this chapter typed up and mostly-looked-over in fifteen-twenty minutes.**

**Well...the bulk of it.**

**So...Sasuke and Itachi are going to be sharing the Haruno house?**

**OH NO, WHAT WILL SAKURA EVER DO??**

**Tayuya would say: Make out with one of them, of course. Or both. Especially if they're both _fucking hawt._**

**Lol.**

**Sakura is such a clutz...sigh.**

**WHY did I make Sakura a clutz?**

**Hmmm...I don't think you all are ready to learn about that just yet.**

**So I'll wait.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**N**

**O**

**F**

**L**

**A**

**M**

**E**

**S**

**!**

**Ja ne,**

**Lady Maybelle of Confusion**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya y'all! Finally, chapter four! It only took me _forever_!**

**...I've been busy...**

**-shifty eyes-**

**WHAT?**

**I HAVE BEEN!**

**Reviewers! **

**Thank y'all!**

**Me and Gaara 4ever. _KurenaiBara-chan. _XUchihaSakuraX. Deidara-Ani-chan. _Kawairashii hikari. _GloomyDay13. randomhottiexoxo. _GypsyMagick. _randomly-creative. **

**THANKS!**

**you're reviews were...enteirtaining...**

**Disclaimer; Uh. Yeah, that's a no.**

**Off to Sakura-torturing we go, off to Sakura-torturing we go!**

**xD.**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Welcome 2 Sakura Haruno's Behavior Fix Summer**_

_**Chapter Four.**_

"WHY? WHY ARE YOU LETTING THEM COME? WHY?" Sakura screamed at her aunt, stomping her foot.

"Young lady, don't you scream at me-"

"WHY NOT?"

"…You're in my house. My house, my rules."

"Oh. Well, that's perfect then."

Mei sighed. "Sakura-"

"What?"

"They're friends. This is just a favor. It will only be two or three weeks-"

Sakura just stared.

And then stomped up to her room.

Mei rubbed her temples.

* * *

"Hey, Yu-yu, it's Sakura. Please call me back."

"…What the hell are you doing? Are you making out with Sakon or something? PICK UP!"

"YU-YU! ANSWER YOUR PHONE DAMMIT!"

"TAYUYA, IF YOU DO NOT START ANSWERING YOUR PHONE I WILL NO LONGER BE YOUR FRIEND!"

"Sob…sob…Yu-yu…I need you…please pick up…sob…"

"Sob…sob…sob…sob….YU-YU!"

And so, after leaving message number forty-five, Sakura (being totally rejected) hung up her phone and pouted on her bed.

_Ring ring._

"Hello?"

"Hello Sakura…I need to know what time Sasuke and I can come over to discuss-"

"….EEK! STALKER!" Sakura flipped her phone shut.

* * *

Itachi stared at the phone blankly.

Why had Sakura hung up on him? All he wanted to know was what time he could come over.

There was no harm in that…was there?

He shrugged. "I'm calling Mei."

"Hnn."

"…" Itachi opened his phone and dialed Mei once more.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT? NO, I DO NOT WANT TO BUY ANYTHING!" Mei Haruno screamed.

Itachi blinked. "…Mei. It's Itachi."

"Oh…well. Sorry about that. What can I do for you?"

"I want to know when Sasuke and I can begin the moving pro-"

"OH! WE CAN DO IT TODAY! SAKURA! YOU'RE JOB TODAY IS TO HELP THE UCHIHAS MOVE THEIR STUFF OVER!"

"HELL NO! NO NO NO NO! I'LL DO WHATEVER ELSE YOU WANT, AUNTIE, JUST, PLEASE, _NO_ HELPING THE UCHIHAS MOVE! PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING!"

Itachi blinked. The Harunos sure were loud…he smirked.

"Having Sakura help would be perfect, Mei."

"Alright! That's settled then! SAKURA! YOU'RE HELPING THE UCHIHAS MOVE!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

_Click_.

…Had Mei just hung up on him?

He looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke stared back.

* * *

"Is she hot?"

"Shut up, dobe."

"But, teme! You have to tell me if she's hot!' Naruto whined over the phone.

"If you come out you can find out for yourself… " Sasuke smirked. "And stop calling me. I'm busy."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, moving in with the hot girl," Naruto said sarcastically. Sasuke got a mental picture of Naruto rolling his eyes while eating ramen while talking to him.

"I never said she was hot."

"If she wasn't you would've said, 'No, dobe, she's fugly.'"

"…I do not say fugly."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"SASUKE! GET OFF THE PHONE WITH NARUTO AND COME HELP ME BEFORE I SEND YOU BACK TO SAN FRANCISCO!"

"Was that-"

_Click_. Sasuke hung up on Naruto.

* * *

Sakura sighed, shoving her denim cap down lower over her pink hair, staring at herself in the mirror. If she was going to help two hot guys move-_no shut up brain shut up they ARE NOT HOT and even if they were they're totally off limits_-she was going to have to look like she didn't just come out of a mud pile.

"SAKURA! LET'S GO LET'S GO!" Mei yelled up the stairs.

"I'M COMING AUNT MEI!" She yelled, running down the stairs.

"Good. Come on, I'll drive you over."

"You're not going to stay and help?"

"Hon…I brought you over this summer so _you_ could do the work for me…"

"That's so unfair."

"Life's unfair. GET OVER IT!"

They got in the car.

_Ding dong._

Itachi threw open the door to his hotel room to see Mei and Sakura Haruno standing out in the hall.

"Good. You're here. I could really use your guys' help. C'mon in."

Let the torture begin.

Itachi stood aside and let the two ladies enter first.

"Welcome to our humble abode."

"…Tch," Sakura rolled her eyes.

Itachi smirked. "Sakura, why don't you help Sasuke in the kitchen?"

"I don't need help!"

"Ignore him. He doesn't know his limits."

Sakura stalked off.

Itachi smirked. This was going to be fun…

* * *

Sakura wiped sweat off her forehead, opening her cell phone and dialing Tayuya.

"This is Tayuya."

"WHY HAVE YOU NOT BEEN ANSWERING MY CALLS?" Sakura erupted at her best friend.

"…You called me?"

Sakura deflated. "Yes! Yes I did!"

"Oh. Well my phone isn't working properly…anyways, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I DON'T EVEN REMEMBER! OK! I DON'T! I JUST DON'T!"

"…Saku…just calm down…"

"CALM DOWN? YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN?"

"…Yes…?"

"I AM NOT GOING TO FUCKING CALM DOWN-"

"SAKURA WATCH YOU'RE LANGUAGE!" Mei yelled from the carport.

"..." Sakura twitched.

"Anyways. What were you saying?" Tayuya asked.

Everything blew up again.

"I'M NOT GOING TO CALM DOWN! I HAVE TO HELP TWO GUYS MOVE-"

"Wait. They're the hot ones, right?"

_Click_. Sakura hung up on Tayuya.

* * *

"KIN!" Sakura shouted in relief through her phone.

"Uh…yeah…that's me…what can I do for you Saku?" The black-haired female asked.

"I NEED YOU'RE HELP!"

"You need to vent again don'tcha…"

"…Uh…well…"

Sakura looked at her dresser. Silence reigned for a few seconds.

"…I'll take that as a yes. Now, what's the problem?"

"Well, I'm at my aunt's house, right?"

"…Yes…"

"And did you hear about The Stalker?"

"Yes, yes I did."

"Did you also know he's moving into my aunt's house."

"Ye-WAIT. WHAT?" Kin screamed through the phone.

Sakura held it a good distance away from her ear.

"Ow, that hurt Kinnie. My ear's still ringing…"

Kin sighed. "Please don't call me 'Kinnie'. You know I hate it."

"Well don't yell in my ear and then we'll talk."

"…We're talking right now…"

"I KNOW THAT!"

"Uh OK. Just makin' sure…."

Dead silence.

"What were we talking about?"

"Umm…no clue…?"

'…Right…"

"…So I'll talk to you later then?"

"Uh-huh."

"Bye."

"Bye."

_Click._

* * *

Over the next four hours, Sakura (unhappily) helped the two Uchiha brothers move into her aunt's house.

After that happened-well.

That was when she found out there was another party going on.

"WHAT?" She asked.

"Yes, dear. Itachi has invited all of his friends and they will be here tomorrow. And we're having a party to welcome them to our home. Isn't it exciting?"

"_EXCITING?_ Hell NO! Why don't I get to invite any of _my_ friends?"

From his spot on the couch, Itachi smirked victory (Sasuke was wandering off somewhere. Sakura really didn't care where).

"Er-well…"

"It's because of what my mom told you, isn't it? Well, they're perfectly normal and cool friends! I don't understand why _neither_ of you will give them a chance!"

"From what your mother told me about you're friends, I-"

"OH MY _GOD!_ YOU TWO ARE EXACTLY ALIKE! YOU TOTALLY ARE HER SISTER!" Sakura screeched, ran up the stairs, and slammed her door shut.

Mei just stood there, not understanding what she did wrong.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**_Sakura's doomed._**

**Now that I've made my point quite clearly (that's what the center and italics were for) I think you all will agree with me.**

**Sakura's in for one helluva (hee hee helluva...I'm gonna shut up now) ride.**

**...Ha ha, Yu-yu's clueless as always.**

**And Sakura _seriously_ needs some advice.**

**Hey-I don't think she ran into anything in this chapter!**

**SCORE!**

**WE'RE MOVING UP IN THE WORLD!**

**(...don't ask...I just happen to like to say that phrase a lot...SO SUE ME!)**

**You all know what I'm going to say next.**

**...ReViEw!**

**NOW!**

**No flames though.**

**They make me cry...ish...**

**...I'm hungry...I want poptarts...**

**Ja ne,**

**Lady Maybelle of Confusion**


	5. Chapter 5

**Er...Hi again...?**

**I know it's been forever since I last updated...but...I was totally busy. So you can't blame me, now, can you?**

**HA!**

**Anyways...here's chapter five.**

**Thank you Me and Gaara 4ever, randomhottiexoxo, Natsuki Death, KurenaiBara-chan, Mitsuki Sakura Uchiha, winrycherry101, randomly-creative, kandykitababy, and VampireYuki.**

**Disclaimer: No. No. Nada. Niente. NO, DAMMIT!**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Welcome 2 Sakura Haruno's Behavior Fix Summer**_

_**Chapter Five.**_

Ugh. Call the end of the world hotline, _immediately_.

…If there was an end-of-the-world-hotline.

Sakura had been holed up in her room for the past two-and-a-half hours, avoiding her aunt, Itachi, and Sasuke.

And, for the last half-and-hour, Itachi's friends.

_CRASH!_

"OH MY GOD!"

Silence.

"SHUT UP TEME! I DID NOT DO IT ON PURPOSE!"

"MY PRECIOUS VASE! NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Sakura sighed. Time to make an appearance and to calm her aunt down.

She stood up from her computer chair and flew down the stairs.

And went sliding across the wooden floors (uh-She might've just forgotten that she was wearing socks) into the kitchen.

"FUCK!"

'Language, Sakura!" Mei reprimanded from the living room.

She carefully exited the kitchen.

Everyone was staring at her.

There had to be at least fifteen other people here.

Sasuke was standing with a blond-haired male next to the broken vase that Mei was crying over.

"Aunt Mei, you should've put it away," Sakura sighed, picking up the broken vase pieces.

Mei didn't reply.

Everyone's eyes followed her as she walked up the stairs.

Gah! Creepy!

* * *

"…She was hot," Naruto said.

Sasuke rolled his eyes mentally. "Hnn. Dobe."

'That was her, un?" One of Itachi's friends, Deidara, said. "Daaaaaaaamn…un…"

"Brat. Shut up," said Sasori Akatsuna.

"Hnn," Itachi smirked.

"Lucky bastard," Kisame, Itachi's best friend, muttered.

"TOBI LIKES MEI'S NIECE!" Tobi exclaimed hyperly.

Konan, Itachi's only female friend, was already dashing up the stairs. "Later!"

Pein, the 'ringleader' of Itachi's friends, stared after Konan.

"AGH!" _Crash._

"Hi!"

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?"

_Thump._

_Thud._

_Crash._

_Thud._

_Thud._

_Thud._

Sakura and Konan came falling down the stairs.

On the floor, her legs pointing outwards, her hands bracing her, Sakura sighed irritably.

"All you're fault!" She snapped at Konan.

"If you hadn't spazzed-"

"I don't spazz!" Sakura hissed.

"…Tch," Sasuke muttered.

Sakura glared at Sasuke. "Shut up! Ass!"

She pulled herself up off the ground and went running up the stairs.

"Well…she's a piece of work, alright," Kakuzu said.

"Fuck," Hidan said.

* * *

Sakura slammed her door shut.

"FUCKIN' SHIT!"

"HIDAN STOP SWEARING, UN!"

Sakura sighed. This whole night was turning out to be her worst nightmare.

Sitting down on her bed, she grabbed her phone and dialed a number.

"Yo."

"Hey Sakon."

"Sakura,' He sounded surprised. "What can I do for you?"

"Where's Tayuya?"

"Uh-"

She sighed. "You two were making out again, weren't you."

"Well-"

"Never mind…I'll call Kimmimaro or Kin instead…"

And she hung up.

_Ring. Ring._

"Yo," said a male voice.

"Hey Zaku."

"Sakura?"

"Can I talk to Kin?"

'Sure thing. KIN! SAKURA'S ON THE PHONE FOR YOU!"

In the background, Sakura could hear Kin swearing. "FUCK, ZAKU! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO LOUD!"

She smiled.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kin!"

'Wassup Sakura?"

"Hey-do you know anything about an Itachi Uchiha?"

Kin choked. And coughed.

"Hey, are you OK?"

Whacking and thumping sounds could be heard.

"I'M OK NOW ZAKU! STOP WHACKING ME!" _Thud_.

Sakura sweatdropped at her friend's antics.

"Well?"

"Yeah…he's part of one of the worst 'groups'-"

"Otherwise known as a gang?"

'Yeah. He's part of the Akatsuki."

Dead silence.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?"

'Uh, nope."

"Dude! He's downstairs in my living room! With all the rest of his friends!"

Kin choked again. "You have _The Akatsuki_ in your downstairs?"

"Yes!"

"…I pity you."

'What am I supposed to do?"

"Run, screaming?"

"…That's hardly going to help me."

"Well. I was just saying."

"…You are _so_ weird."

"THANK YOU!" Kin said.

_Click_.

* * *

Sakura stared out the window.

Kin hadn't told her anything.

She hadn't talked to Tayuya.

Kimmimaro had told her to 'face her fears'.

Let's see…nope, nope, and nope.

So…maybe she should just stay…up here…in her room…until they left?

It sounded okay to her.

If it would work…

She hoped it would.

_Bring. Bring._

"Hello?"

'Saku! You were looking for me?" Tayuya's voice said.

"Yes! Yes I was looking for you! But you…just…AGH! YOU KNOW WHAT! GOOD-BYE!"

Sakura hung up.

She stared out the window.

And looked at her computer.

And sighed.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**Please leave your reviews!**

**Thank you, one and all!**

**-bows-**

**Ja ne,**

**Lady Maybelle Of Confusion**


End file.
